Causing Pain
by waterrain
Summary: Russia feels pain as he causes Lithuania harm and wishes that things were different. That he did not have to cause Lithuania to be in pain, but there was no other choice and Russia does not know that Lithuania knows the reason.
1. Is There No Hope

**I Do Not Own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my Fuel. I do not own Beauty From Pain By Super Chick. Warning Implied Non-Con. **

**Part 2 and 3 will have Lithuania. **

**This is Part 1 Out of 3. **

**Causing Pain**

**By Waterrain**

_**The lights go out all around me**_

Russia sighed softly for the lights have gone off again, but he didn't bother to fix it and besides it can wait until morning. His walk was slow and careful for there might be a stray object on the floor and he has not wish to have a broken leg or arm.

_**One last candle to keep out the night**_

He managed to find a candle in the kitchen and it was the last one. Russia struggled to find a lighter in the dark, but found one and lit the candle up. He sighed in relief, his walk resumed, and it was quicker for the candle helped to guide him.

_**And then the darkness surrounds me**_

Russia walked inside of his bedroom and made sure to cover up the dimly glowing candle for the window was opened letting in that cold wind. He sighed softly while setting the candle down and it flickered before going out. It was completely dark, Russia heard the howling winding, and tried to quickly shut the window. However it was too late and General Winter appeared inside of Russia's bedroom.

_**I know I'm alive**_

He was pushed down onto the bed, Russia tried to glare at General Winter, but it was too cold and his body felt ice cold from General Winter's touch. His whole entire being felt frozen and General Winter's hands were cold on Russia's cheeks.

_**But I feel like I died**_

Russia's violet eyes dimmed, tears silently fell, and then froze due to General Winter. His body felt weak and incredibly cold. He could still feel those hands touching him places that should not be touched, but also the feeling of General Winter completely invading his unwilling body.

"I might as well fix the lights, da." Russia said quietly and he knew General Winter will not appear again tonight.

_**And all that's left is to accept that it's over**_

_**My dreams ran like sand through the fists that I made**_

"There will never be any sunflowers covering my land." Russia whispered softly and he wondered why his dreams always turned into dust, but in this case snow. "It is hopeless, but yet I still hope."

Russia had a hot shower and dried off slowly while pondering over his broken dreams. He got dressed, walked out of the bathroom, and greeted the Baltic's with a smile for at least he is not alone in this house.

_**I try to keep warm but I just grow colder**_

_**I feel like I'm slipping away**_

Russia was putting wood into his fireplace and he was sighing for there never seems to be enough.

"It can't be help for it is winter time and almost impossible to have enough warmth." Russia muttered quietly and he tried to forget about General Winter, but it is Winter time. "If only I could just slip away from him."

_**After all this has passed**_

_**I still will remain**_

"I will still be here for I'm Russia, da." Russia stated calmly to himself and yet he felt sadden by it. "No matter what I shall remain here."

_**After I've cried my last**_

_**There'll be beauty from pain**_

_**Though it won't be today**_

Russia curled up into a ball and wondered why General Winter keeps on doing such things. Tears fell down his pale cheeks, but he wiped them away slowly and firmly decided this will be the last time his tears will fall down.

_**Someday I'll hope again**_

_**And there'll be beauty from pain**_

_**You will bring beauty from my pain**_

"Is there no hope." Russia whispered to himself and he heard the howling of the wind telling him 'I will stop if you will cause pain to Lithuania, make him bleed, and let his back have scars'. Russia looked down at his hands and he covered up his violet eyes.

"My beautiful Russia. Do you know how beautiful you look when in pain? Why not let your beloved Lithuania have pain and he shall become more beautiful. I promise you, Russia." General Winter whispered coldly and smoothly into Russia's right ear sending chills down Russia's spine. "I will no longer take you against your will. Simply hurt your Lithuania and I know it shall cause you pain in a different way. You shall forever remain beautiful."

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	2. I Would Trade It With Yours

**I Do Not Own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my Fuel. I do not own Beauty From Pain By Super Chick. **

**This is Part 2 Out of 3. **

**Causing Pain**

**By Waterrain**

_**My whole world is the pain inside me**_

_**The best I can do is just get through the day**_

_**When life before is only a memory**_

"Take off your shirt, da." Russia managed to say to Lithuania who simply nodded at him and he bite down onto his lip until there was blood.

"Yes, Russia." Lithuania commented softly as he took off his shirt and had his hands flat against the stone wall.

"You are my favorite, but there is no need to tell anyone." Russia whispered softly, he gently grabbed the long black whip, and then blinked away the tears that were gathering into his violet eyes. General Winter had threatened him that he would do the same things to Lithuania that he had done to Russia and that was when he had accepted for no one deserves to be touched in such a way against their will.

"The ones from before have mostly healed." Russia stated in a low voice, he felt the whip marks from the previous week, and Lithuania trembled slightly at the cool touch against his back. Russia moved his hand from Lithuania's back and held the whip tightly in his hands.

Lithuania bite back a cry at the feel of Russia's whip on his back without mercy, he closed his eyes tightly, and bared with the pain. He knows about what General Winter does to Russia, his eyes had seen it for himself a couple of nights, and overheard the winds whispering threats to Russia. Lithuania had heard General Winter's final threat to Russia and knew he would be receiving whippings on his back for an unknown amount of time.

_**I can't understand why this happened**_

_**I know that I will when I look back someday**_

_**And see how you've brought beauty from ashes**_

_**And made me as gold purified through these flames**_

"Russia, I know what he did to you." Lithuania muttered softly into Russia's right ear and held the silently crying Russian. "I'm alright, I do not mind the scars, and it is thanks to you that I was not raped. I know that he took you against your will and I was powerless to help you."

"I'm sorry." Russia whispered in a trembling voice and he carefully felt Lithuania's back. "I caused you scars and pain."

Lithuania kissed Russia gently on the lips and held him loosely.

"Mine will heal, but it will take time just like yours Russia. It is not noticeable like the scars on my back, but I know about your unseen scars that are not visible for the world to see or notice. " Lithuania said in a comforting tone and he felt him shiver in his arms.

"It will take time to become use to such things, Lithuania. You are warm not cold like him. I'm happy about your warm and brightness despite the coldness found here, da. You are my beautiful sunshine, my perfect sunflower, and my forgiving angel." Russia muttered softly and then closed his violet eyes. Lithuania sighed softly and kissed the top of Russia's head.

"You can be so sweet at times, Russia." Lithuania commented to himself and he laid Russia down onto the bed.

_**After all this has passed**_

_**I still will remain**_

_**After I've cried my last**_

_**There'll be beauty from pain**_

_**Though it won't be today**_

Russia was sleeping by Lithuania's side and whimpering quietly in his sleep.

"Russia, It's okay. Wake up." Lithuania said to him and he touched Russia's damp cheeks. His hand was grabbed, he looked at those violet eyes wide in fear, and then Russia moved his hand from Lithuania.

"Sorry about that Lithuania." Russia stated quietly and he tensed up slightly from Lithuania's touch, but then reminded himself that Lithuania is not General Winter and his hands are full of warmth along with kindness not sheer coldness.

_**Someday I'll hope again**_

_**And there'll be beauty from pain**_

_**You will bring beauty from my pain**_

Russia was placing soft and gentle kisses onto the scars on Lithuania's back.

"You do not have to do this Russia." Lithuania muttered and his cheeks were burning at the feeling of Russia's lips on his back.

"I want to help bring beauty from your pain. Maybe this will help those scars heal faster, da." Russia whispered to him and then gave Lithuania one last kiss on his back.

"There is no need. I wish that I could do the same for you." Lithuania told him and then he hugged Russia. There was a slight amount of tension, nerviness, and he could hear Russia's breath quicken a little bit.

"My pain and hurt is not visible like yours Lithuania as you already know." Russia managed to say and he looked away for a moment from Lithuania. "I'm happy your pain is not the same as mine."

"I would trade it with yours Russia." Lithuania stated quietly, Russia put a hand over Lithuania's lips, and tears spilled from his violet eyes.

"No don't ever say that again Lithuania. I don't wish for you to have the same or trade yours with mine." Russia said in a broken voice and shaking his head quickly. Lithuania moved his hand away and then gave Russia a faint kiss on the lips.

"I love you, Russia. I want to help you and I want you to know that I would not ever take your body against your will." Lithuania whispered in a comforting voice and he held Russia's hands. "We can go at a smaller than a snail's pace. We can heal each other and I hope you can accept my love for you. It is not lust nor do I wish to make you feel powerless or helpless. I simply love you and wish one day you will not tense at my small touches or hugs."

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	3. Someday You Will Be Ready

**I Do Not Own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my Fuel. I do not own Beauty From Pain By Super Chick. Warning Cutting.**

**This is Part 3 Out of 3. There might be a bonus chapter.**

**Causing Pain**

**By Waterrain**

_**Here I am at the end of me**_

_**Trying to hold to what I can't see**_

Lithuania sighed to himself and shook his head.

"I can't visit him. So much paperwork and there is just no time." He muttered quietly, Russia has not visited him either or called at all, but it couldn't be helped. "I wonder how he is doing right now?"

Meanwhile Russia was hugging his pillow that is damp from his tears, he wished that Lithuania was still with him, but yet it is a good thing for Lithuania will no longer be in pain.

"I will not call him. He is happy, da. Away from me, but also from the danger of General Winter." Russia whispered to himself firmly and he was glad that Lithuania had not been taken against his will. "I can hold on."

Russia hugged his pillow tighter and the stuffing almost came out.

_**I forgot how to hope**_

_**This night's been so long**_

Russia's wrists were bound, mouth gaged, and he was tied to the bed. General Winter's hands caressed Russia's body and after a few minutes invaded his body.

Russia lost track of time and all he knew that the night had been long with General Winter ruthlessly taking his body. He walked slowly to the bathroom and wordless cut his wrists to numb the pain.

"I wonder when Lithuania will visit?" He whispered to himself and wondered briefly how long it has been since Lithuania gained his independence. "There is no hope for me. Who would wish to visit me?"

Russia's wrists were bleeding and then his cell phone ringed.

"Hello? Lithuanian, Are you busy. Can you please come over? I need you and I have forgotten to have hope. I'm sorry." Russia said and then he ended the call. Blood was dripping onto his cell phone and he felt cold.

_**I cling to your promise**_

_**There will be a dawn**_

Lithuania had tears in his eyes as he washed and wrapped up Russia's wrists.

"Why did you do this to yourself?" Lithuania whispered softly and he looked at those dull violet eyes. "I thought he no longer took you, Russia. I was going to visit you sooner, but there was all kinds of paperwork and I was really busy."

"Remember I stopped causing you pain and the fact you are independent from me. I'm alright." Russia muttered and then added. "My wrists are fine and they will not scar even though I wish it would you know that Lithuania."

"Russia, Please don't do such things to yourself. For what you have done to yourself brings me pain and my heart aches." Lithuania told him and Russia looked at him with wide violet eyes for Lithuania had tears running down his cheeks. "I promise you, Russia. I promise there will be better times ahead of you."

Russia silently nodded, he doubted Lithuania's promise, but he secretly clung to it desperately.

_**After all this has passed**_

_**I still will remain**_

_**After I've cried my last**_

Lithuania wiped away Russia's tears and kissed his closed eyelids.

"I promised myself this would be the last time I shed tears." Russia told Lithuania in a shaking voice and he added softly. "Yet I can't stop them from falling. So rebellious are these tears of mine."

_**There'll be beauty from pain**_

_**Though it won't be today**_

Russia felt Lithuania's gentle lips against his own, he felt his tongue slowly enter inside exploring tenderly, and his violet eyes widened in shock. He hated himself for trembling, but it was so sudden and his heart was racing. Lithuania felt him tense and pulled away from Russia's lips.

"Are you okay, Russia? I'm sorry that I couldn't resist the urge of exploring your mouth." He whispered softly into Russia's left ear and hugged him.

"I'm alright. It is just I'm still not ready for such a thing just like yesterday." Russia told him quietly and he hugged Lithuania back. "I care about you a lot."

"It is okay." Lithuania told him gently and then kissed Russia on the cheek. "Just faint kisses on the lips or cheeks along with hugs."

_**Someday I'll hope again**_

_**And there'll be beauty from pain**_

_**You will bring beauty from my pain**_

"Do you trust me, Russia?" Lithuania asked Russia in a soft and gentle voice.

"Yes I do trust you Lithuania." He replied calmly and suddenly Lithuania's hands went up Russia's shirt.

",But yet you still get tense." Lithuania whispered sadly, his fingers gently toying with Russia's nipples, and he heard a small gasp.

"It is because I'm still not use to such warmth. It is overwhelming, Lithuania." Russia managed to say and he laid down on the bed. Lithuania smiled faintly at Russia's soft moans, violet eyes opened, and lips parted along with cheeks being flushed.

"If you tell me to stop, Russia. I will stop." Lithuania told him gently and he added while moving his hands from Russia's nipples. "I do not want to force you into anything."

"I'm okay with you touching my chest, kissing my lips, and cheeks along with the hands. I'm not ready for anything below my hips." Russia stated calmly and he smiled faintly at Lithuania. "Afterwards I want to kiss your scars and make them feel better."

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	4. Bonus Chapter

**I Do Not Own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Bonus Chapter Warning Sex. **

**Causing Pain**

**By Waterrain**

The violet eyed Nation was softly kissing Lithuania's back and making sure to kiss each scar.

"I love you." Russia whispered quietly, his hands were inside of Lithuania's boxers tenderly feeling the vital regions up, and making sure to be gentle. Lithuania moaned in pleasure and he felt Russia's lips on his neck.

"I love you." Lithuania moaned as he climaxed onto the violet eyed Nation's hand. Russia moved his hands and he decided to kiss Lithuania on the lips. The soft kiss turned passionate, tongue entering, and hands feeling on another's body's.

Lithuania went between Russia's legs suckling on his manhood and listening to those soft moans that came from the larger Nation.

"Ngh." Russia moaned as he opened his legs further apart and allowing the smaller Nation more access. Lithuania was moving his slick finger in and out of the violet eyed Nation at a steady rate. He moved his lips away from Russia's length, placed his manhood between Russia's legs, and slowly entered inside of the willing violet eyed Nation.

"Lithuania." Russia moaned lewdly and his hips were buckling.

"Russia." Lithuania groaned as he started to increase the pace and after a few seconds came inside of the violet eyed Nation.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


End file.
